Shuffle: The Interactive Game
"Today, one of these four players will win a fabulous vacation to (insert trip), as we play America's newest game, Shuffle: The Interactive Game! And here's your host, Wink Martindale!" Shuffle: The Interactive Game is one of three interactive game shows produced for The Family Channel after Trivial Pursuit. Premise Four contestants competed in an interactive game about rearranging answers in the proper order. Gameplay The game was played in three rounds. In each round, the objective was to rearrange four answers to a question in the proper order. Wink gave four possible answers and then read a question as to which would go first, and then later he would ask which of the remaining answers would come second. After each question, the contestants pressed one of four buttons on their keypads (1, 2, 3 or 4). They had 10 seconds to answer the first question, and 5 seconds to answer the second question. After the second question, Wink would reveal where the remaining answers would be positioned. Contestants scored points according to how fast they pressed the right number; up to 1,000 points for the first answer, and up to 500 points for the second answer. Each round consisted of three lists, and at the end of the round after the third list, the contestants with the highest scores advanced to the next round, with the scores resetting to zero for each new round. Round 1 Four players played Round 1 with the three highest scorers advancing to Round 2. Round 2 Three players played Round 2 with the two highest scorers advancing to Round 3. Round 3 Two players competed in the final round, and the player with the highest score won the game and also received a trip and one other prize. The runner-up received a prize of his/her own. Interactive Component After each round with the studio players concluded, home viewers could call a special 1-900 number and play a game of "Interactive Shuffle". The cost to play was $4.98. It was played just like a round of the studio game, and home viewers answered by using their touch-tone telephone. The home viewer with the highest score would receive a small prize and the right to enter a weekly playoff. The playoff would be played exactly as before, and the ultimate winner would receive a trip. Playbreak Quotes "It's time for our Family Channel Interactive Playbreak. Get your phones because it's your chance to be a contestant on a game show. Here's your host, Wink Martindale." - Randy West (when it's time for the Interactive Playbreak after every commercial break during Shuffle) "WINK: Hello/Hi, it's time for a Shuffle Playbreak. You wanna win terrific prizes? Pick up your phone now, and call 1-900-933-9988 before our call-in countdown reaches zero. It only costs $4.98 to play and it's really easy. In this game, we'll show you a shuffle list of answers, then ask you a question. Then, you'll have to put those answers in the correct order. For example: Here's the list: (insert four list of answers followed by a question). You'll have 10 seconds to punch in the correct answer (insert correct answer) on your touch-tone phone. After we reveal the top answer, you'll have five seconds to determine (insert second correct answer). Each game consist of three lists. The caller with the highest score combining the most correct answers in the shortest amount of time wins. Tell them, Randy. RANDY: Today's Featured Prize, (insert prize for home viewer). Today's Playbreak Winners to get to compete in a weekly playoff for (insert trip for home viewer). And remember our newest addition, Play TV 1, where members only can play for a special grand prize each week. Coming soon on FAM. WINK: It's easy, but don't forget, you need a touch-tone phone and you must be at least 18 to play. Well, our call-in countdown is almost over, and we'll be right back to play our game." - Wink Martindale (telling home viewers about the Shuffle Interactive Playbreak during Shuffle in 1994) Studio Glendale Studios, Glendale, CA Rating YouTube Videos Shuffle Playbreak Full Episodes Tony vs. Veronica vs. Wayne vs. Karen *Part 1 *Part 2 Same Episode but as One Part Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Interactive Category:Family Game Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1994 premieres Category:1994 endings